1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device may include a plurality of electrical elements connected by metal interconnect layers. The metal interconnect layers may be formed through a back end-of-line (BEOL) process. The metal interconnect layers may be formed of copper and may be disposed in a dielectric layer. An air gap structure may be used to isolate the copper interconnect layers from each other. The air gap structure may prevent copper of the copper interconnect layer from diffusing into the dielectric layer.